


Missing Pieces

by ParaHive



Series: On the Road Again. [2]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParaHive/pseuds/ParaHive
Summary: When Frank finds out about something going on between Ray and Mikey that he shouldn't know, it gets harder and harder to hold his tongue.





	Missing Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the response on the last post! This one doesn't have any smut in it but don't get used to that! I really want to continue this series so comment ideas. I also love writing one-shot stories so feel free to request those here or on my tumblr @parahive.
> 
> Hope you all like it!

Rikey / Frerard: Missing Pieces 

 

Frank grumbled as a harsh beeping coming from the bedside table shook him from his happy sleep. He blindly slapped at the phone on the table until the room went silent again. He blinked his eyes a few time to help them adjust to the semi-lit room, as the light slowly trickled through the blinds.

       “Morning babe” Purred the man who was wrapped around him with a croaky, sleepy voice. He turned slightly to see Gerard smiling at him sleepily, his red hair splayed all over his face. Frank smiled and planted a light kiss on his forehead. He will never get bored of seeing Gerard in bed with him in the morning.

       “You know, seeing you is the perfect way to start my morning” Frank cooed as he brushed Gerard's hair out of his face.

       “Mine’s coffee, but to each, their own I guess” Gerard giggled as he deflected the compliment. Slowly unwrapping his arms from Frank and sitting up, causing Frank to over-dramatically huff while looking up at his boyfriend with puppy dog eyes.

       “Babe, I would love to stay and cuddle with you but we can do that on the tour bus, we have a 5-hour drive to our next gig up in California. We’re lucky we even got to stay at a hotel at all” Gerard lectured as he slipped on his jeans and began to put his shoes on. Frank slowly moved behind Gerard and leaned into him, placing light kisses on his neck and back, earning him a happy hum from his boyfriend. 

       “Nope, not going to get me like that, I remember yesterday” Teased Gerard as he quickly planted a quick kiss on Franks' lips and he stood up and started chucking stuff into his backpack. Frank smiled at the memory and began to dress and pack his own bag. 

Frank and Gerard were just about to exit their brief room of hotel luxury when Frank remembered something Gerard had said.

       “Hey, Gee?” 

       “Yea Frankie” Gerard mused as he rummaged through his jean looking for the room key.

       “You know what you said yesterday about Ray and Mikey not following the “No sex in the bunks” rule? What did you mean?” Frank asked sheepishly. He assumed Gerard meant that the boys had been meeting girls along the way, which didn’t surprise him. Mikey was always popular with the girls and Ray was so sweet to all the fans, girls had trouble not falling in love. It just confused him that Ray and Mikey wouldn’t tell them about it. It’s not like the guys had many secrets anyway. He also realized that he had never seen any of these mystery girls leaving the bus.

       “Gotta ask Ray some tips on being sneaky” Frank noted mentally. Gerard looked up at him, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

       “Was kinda hoping you forgot about that” Gerard forced a laugh. “Look you, It…. Uh” Gerard stuttered as his eyes dropped to the ground. Franks smile dropped slightly as his boyfriend tried to give him a response.

       “Hey, babe come on. You can tell me. If it’s about you and Ray and Mikey, it’s not fair if I’m the only one left out.” Frank reassured. A little hurt that he was the only one left out of this secret. Gerard looked up and saw the hurt in his boyfriend's eyes.

       “No! No, not like that babe!” He quickly corrected, “I shouldn’t even know” He paused “It’s just, its a big thing” He added sheepishly. Frank reached out and squeezed Gerard's hand, causing his boyfriend to look up at him, Frank shooting him a quick reassuring smile, encouraging him to go on.

       “Ray and Mikey are together, but I don't think they want anyone to know. I saw them making out on the bus. I think they thought I was asleep. I know I should tell them I know but I do-”Gerard's rambling was cut off.

       “What!” Frank shouted excitedly. “Gee, that’s great! Think about it! I’ve got you, they have each other. This can help us maybe make arrangements for privacy” Frank chuckled “Plus, I always had a feeling neither of those boys was fully straight” Frank mused to himself. Gerard smiled slightly at the excitement in his boyfriends face.

       “I know Frankie” Gerard smiled weakly “But they don’t know we know and… well.. Who knows if they even know what “that” is yet. For all, we know it could just be… I don’t know… A fling?” Gerard squeezed Franks hand. “Remember us?” Frank thought back to when Frank and Gerard had started getting close. They were always flirty with each other, but it began to become different, fleeting touches holding longer, cuddling ‘just cause’ and eventually kissing each other when no one was around. It took them each weeks to admit that what they were doing was more than ‘flirty banter’. He realised he didn’t know what he would have said if Ray or Mikey had asked him what was going on between them, and they didn’t even really try to hide it. 

       “Oh, I see your point” Frank sighed as he realised that this may not be as perfect as he was picturing in his head.

       “Look, just act cool about it. We’ll let them tell us in time.” Gerard smiled as he pulled Frank in for one last kiss before they both headed out towards the parking lot.

  
  
  


The boys walked over towards the tour bus. A few of the roadies were wandering around packing things, and their tour manager gave them a friendly wave, but Ray and Mikey were nowhere around the buzz of activity. Frank and Gerard walk over to the bus and hop inside. They chuck their bags onto the couch and walk down the line of bunks. Besides a drum tech who gives them a quick smile, Ray and Mikey aren’t here either. 

       “Have you seen Mikey or Ray?” Gerard asks the drum tech. They had met this kid at a show in Massachusetts. He knew more about drums than anyone else and he was only 17. He and Bob got along well. The kid's name was Matt, and he was one of the greatest drum techs they have ever had. Matt dropped the comic he was reading and sat up in his bunk almost hitting his head.

       “Nah, sorry dude” He shot Gerard and Frank a smile. “I would think they’ll be down soon. I think bus calls in like 20 minutes. I know I haven’t known you guys for that long but I’m pretty sure Ray and Mikey are the least likely to miss bus call” Chuckled the teenager as he picked up his comic book again. Gerard let out a quick laugh. Matt was right, Ray and Mikey? Missing bus call? Unheard of. 

       “Did’ya go out with Bob last night. You guys went to meet up with some friends right?” Frank asked as he was genuinely interested. He cared about all the people on the bus like family, roadies were no exception. Matt smiled again at the boy's interest in his story. He was always a fan of My Chemical Romance, so to be touring with them and being treated like family by the guys was a dream come true.

       “Yea! I have a few buddies who own a music shop around here. We cracked open a few beers and rocked out on a few instruments. The guys were really excited to meet a real “Rockstar” I guess” Matt smiled. “Bob had a good time I think, you guys should join us next time”

       “Speaking of our dear drummer” Mused Gerard “Where is he?” 

Matt chuckled and stood up. 

       “Well he had a good time last night, but he’s paying for it now” Matt laughed as he pulled back the curtain on the bunk below him to reveal a very, very hungover Bob who covered his eyes and groaned at the sudden intrusion of light. Gerard and Frank burst out laughing.

       “Thanks for the sympathy” Mumbled Bob as he yanked the curtain shut.

       “Poor dude’s a bit of a lightweight.” Whispered Matt, shooting a smirk at the boys.

       “I’ll grab you a coffee” Sighed Matt.

       “Your a saint” Croaked a meek voice from Bob’s now covered bunk.

The boys wandered out to the main living area at the front of the bus. They looked upon the timesheet, bus call was in ten minutes and Ray and Mikey still weren't there.

       “Hey Gerard, Frank?” Their tour manager, Shannon, poked her head in the door of the bus.

       “Yea?”

  
       “Could’ya text Ray or Mikey? They’re not picking up my calls” Asked Shannon.

       “Sure Shannon, you’ve got enough on your plate. We’ll deal with those idiots” Chuckled Frank. Shannon was their tour manager from way back when they were doing really small tours with only the band and her. She stuck by the band through everything and was one of the hardest working tour managers around.

**_Hey, bus calls soon and you’re freaking Shannon out. Can you grab Ray and hurry up. You’re going to miss the bus call._ **

Gerard clicked ‘send’ and sat down next to Gerard on the couch. Their driver was already sitting up the front with his coffee, and the last two roadies hopped onto the bus. It really was a packed bus. There was the five of the band, Shannon, Matt and one other roadie, Jenny, she was an eighteen-year-old girl they met back in Jersey. She wasn’t an expert in any instrument but she was incredibly hardworking and the boys all saw her as a little sister. They all got along but it didn’t mean there wasn’t the constant craving for some fresh air. Everyone slowly started to settle in. The quiet laughter floating from the bunk rows where Bob, Matt and Jenny were chatting, the quiet typing of Shannon working on her computer.

       “Shit sorry guys!” Yelled a tired and scruffy-looking Mikey as he leapt on the bus. Ray not far behind.

       “Sorry Shannon I didn’t mean to worry you.” Mumbled Ray as he gave her a quick friendly hug.  Ray was very protective of Shannon, as they were good friends before all this band business back in New Jersey.

       “It’s ok boys, You made it with…” She paused to look at the clock “Three minutes to spare”.

The boys flopped down next to each other on the couch across from Gerard and Frank. Ray shot a quick apologetic look at both the boys, who shrugged it off with a reassuring smile. They all felt the slight roar of the engine as the bus slowly pulled out of the parking lot.

  
  


After a little while of everyone slowly waking up fully from their night of ‘luxury’ in the hotel, people slowly moved to their respective area of the bus. Bob, Matt and Jenny were all hanging out in the bunks, Shannon at the back of the bus, listening to music and working; and Frank, Gerard, Mikey and Ray spread around the main room.

       “What took you guys so long this morning, I’m not mad or anything. I’m honestly just curious” Gerard laughed, making sure to make it clear that he really wasn’t mad at all. Frank mumbled a sound of agreement from where he was lying. He had his head resting on Gerard's legs and the signer ran his fingers through his hair. Gerard glanced up at Mikey, who was sitting next to Ray, reading the comic he was reading over his shoulder.

       “Ray forgot to set the alarm for us” Mumbled Mikey, not fully paying attention.

       “Oh, did you guys stay in the same room?” Asked Frank, trying to make it seem as innocent as possible. Mikey snapped out of his concentration and Ray’s eyes widened.

       “Uh.. I.. I mea..” Mikey stuttered, looking at Ray pleadingly.

       “Yea, they only had one left,” Ray said, obviously trying too hard to sound casual.

       “Oh really? That’s weird because I didn’t really see many other people at the hotel.” Gerard said, not looking at Mikey and Ray. Trying to push his luck a little further.

       “Huh, weird” Mikey quickly said before falling silent and seemingly turning his attention back to the comic book.

Frank bit his tongue

_        “Shit,”  _ He thought, he wanted to talk to Ray and Mikey about ‘them’ so badly. He wanted to get the weight of knowing this big secret off his chest. Now he realised why Gerard was so hesitant to tell him. He looked up at Gerard, who looked back at him with understanding eyes. Frank huffed and went back to enjoying Gerard playing with his hair.

  
  


 

The boys poured back into the bus, Bob instantly running to the bathroom to try and get changed and cleaned up first.

       “Damnit” Mumbled Gerard as he and the other remaining band members fell onto the couches to wait for their turn. Tonight was an awesome show, the crowd was incredible and Gerard and Frank got up to their usual antics on stage. Frank leaned into Gerard.

       “Your sweaty” He mumbled, his voice hoarse and tired.

       “So romantic, love you too you idiot” Mumbled Gerard.

Every show leaves them tired but this one was crazy at how intense it was. Gerard thought it was probably due to the burst of energy they got from their night in the hotel the night before. Despite feeling sweaty and gross, all the boys were fighting to stay awake while they waited for their turn in the bathroom. Eventually, Bob walked out, told them the bathroom was empty and almost fell straight into his bunk. Gerard nudged Frank

       “You can go first babe,” He said, his words moulding together from exhaustion. Frank s hook his head, shoving Gerard to go first. Frank lay his head down as his boyfriend left to go to the bathroom, his eyelids threatening to close until he saw something that woke him up quickly. 

He looked across to where his two other band members were sitting, both looking equally as tired as he was. Slowly Ray reached a tired, heavy arm and draped it over Mikey, pulling him in and planting a kiss on his head. Frank froze for a second. 

_        “They must be so tired they didn’t realise I saw that,”  _ Frank thought to himself. But he was wrong. Ray and Mikey were just tired enough to think that, for a second, before Ray and Mikey both shot a look over at Frank.

       “Gotcha” Smirked Frank. Mikey rolled his eyes and Ray’s cheeks turned a dark shade of red.

       “You knew?” He asked “About this?” Frank smiled at them softly, he knew what it was like to have people find out.

       “Well I don’t even know what ‘this’ is or how long it’s been going on for, but Gerard caught you two sucking face a few nights ago,”  Frank said, in a joking tone to try and assure Ray and Mikey that it really wasn’t a big deal. Mikey quickly sat up and slapped Ray jokingly on his chest.

       “Dammit Ray! I told you that would happen if we did it on the bus” He scolded. Ray’s expression softened into a smile.

       “Yea... I.. I know. That’s kinda why I did it” Mumbled Ray as he looked at the floor.

       “What?” Mikey asked. His exhaustion a thought in the back of his mind.

       “W..Well” Ray stuttered “I was getting tired of hiding it Mikey, I knew we were ‘official’ after we had that little ‘chat’ the night before”. Mikey's cheeks turned slightly red at the mention of this ‘chat’.  

       “And.. And I thought that if Frank, Gerard or Bob caught us, we could just come clean about it. Cause you kept getting anxious and overthinking it. I didn’t like seeing you stressed” Ray mumbled, looking up at Mikey. The look of accusation on his face softened.

       “Oh..” He mumbled.

       “Well, they definitely know now” mused Mikey as he gestured over to a grinning Frank.

Mikey paused

       “But, I do feel better now. I.. I guess it was going to come out sooner or later” Mikey mumbled as he smiled slightly. Ray smiled wide and leaned forward to kiss the younger Way brother, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him up to sit on his lap. 

       “Bathroom’s all your's Tor-” Gerard stopped dead in his tracks “Well hello there,” He said with a surprised expression on his face.

       “You were right...” Smiled Frank and he looked at his boyfriend, who was wearing a oversized Batman shirt and boxers.

       “They’ve definitely broken the ‘No sex on the bus rule’” Laughed Frank as he stood up to get himself cleaned up, planting a slow kiss onto Gerard's lips.

       “And all was as it should be” Mumbled Frank as he pulled away to see Mikey and Ray embraced and lazily kissing on the couch and his boyfriend smiling at him.

       “You could say that” Smiled Gerard.


End file.
